


Sneaking Around

by itwasprongs



Series: Dark Corners [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Teddy/Victoire - Freeform, Tedoire, Tedtoire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasprongs/pseuds/itwasprongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've got the house to themselves for once but, with their family being who they are, something is bound to go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Around

"I still don’t see why you couldn’t have snuck into mine." Victoire muttered, jumping through the window with an elegance Teddy knew he didn’t possess.

"Because I’d be a dead man if we were caught." He whispered before kissing her. Victoire smiled into the kiss and tangled her fingers in his hair. This was why she had snuck in through Teddy’s bedroom window; so they could have some interrupted time alone together. Since James had spotted them snogging at Kings Cross in September, the couple hadn’t been able to snatch ten minutes of privacy during the holidays. Christmas had entailed being at least three feet apart, under the watchful eye of Fleur. Now it was Easter and everyone had converged in London. Andromeda had gone on holiday to visit old friends in France so Teddy had already been staying with the Potters. Bill, Fleur, Victoire and her siblings were staying with Ron and Hermione, Molly and Arthur had rented rooms above the Leaky Cauldron for a week, Charlie was caught up with work and Percy, Audrey and their herd were also staying with the Potters and George and Angelina had been let off from having anyone stay at theirs due to George's tale of mould in their bathroom and kitchen.

Tonight though, was date night so Percy and Audrey had agreed to take all the children with them to see Molly and Arthur, letting Harry and Ginny to have an evening to themselves. Because Teddy was ‘mature’, he’d been allowed to stay in the house, as long as he stayed upstairs and didn’t venture out of his room. And thus he’d owled Victoire, she had made an excuse of going to visit nearby friends from Hogwarts and she’d apparated into the back garden. After that it had been a simple task of climbing a tree and getting through his window.

"Can’t believe we have at least three hours all to ourselves." Victoire broke away from Teddy, smiling up at him.

"It’s like being back at Hogwarts." He smirked. "Except with an empty dorm." At that Victoire tugged on his hand and they stumbled over to his bed, collapsing onto it in a mess of limbs and kisses.

By the time Victoire had lost her dress and bra and Teddy had been relieved of his shirt and jeans, they were both flushed and in a definite state of disarray. Victoire smiled down at him from where she straddled his hips, fingers tracing the dots identical to the ones in the marauder’s map that moved from Teddy’s collar bone to his hip bone - as if someone was walking down that path. Teddy’s hands squeezed her thighs, bringing her attention away from his tattoo and back to his face.

"You look gorgeous."

"I know." She winked and he rolled his eyes, slowly tracing his way from her thighs to her waist. Victoire shivered at the soft movement and butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"I think you’d look even more beautiful like this though." A crease formed in Victoire’s brow but before she could ask her question of ”like how?", Teddy had flipped them over in one swift movement. It almost sent them rolling off the bed but he stopped their momentum and smirked down at her. Victoire’s cheeks were a brighter red than they had been a second ago and her eyes were bright.

"Do I look more beautiful?"

"You do." Propping himself up on his elbows so only his lower half rested on her, he smiled. "You’re perfect." He ignored her look of protest and kissed her on the cheek. "Your accent," he leant down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "your hair," he buried his lips in her hair line for barely a second, "your cheekbones, your nose, your collar bone, your freckles…" everywhere he stated he pressed a kiss until eventually he had worked his way down her body so his lips were just below her belly button. Teddy looked up at her from there and winked. "You look so hot when you’re horny."

"I’ll give you horns in a minute if you don’t come here and kiss me."

"So demanding." Teddy dragged out the second word, tracing circles around her hip bone.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me you dolt." He took his time moving back up her body, peppering kisses on her skin wherever he could before Victoire let out a frustrated groan and he was suddenly hovering over her again, hips pressed onto hers, lips centremetres away.

"Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that." Teddy smirked.

Victoire didn’t bother responding, instead she just tilted her head up and caught his lips with her own. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she dug her fingers into his shoulders as his hand slipped beneath her back to hold her closer to him. They moved in harmony, letting out little moans on occasion and whispered nothings to each other.

"You’re hot when you’re horny too." Victoire giggled and just as Teddy was about to respond, the door flew open.

"Teddy! Ted, you won’t _believe_ what happened! Uncle Percy got into -” James stopped midsentence as he noticed what was actually going on in the room. He stared slack jawed at the couple on the bed, who were in shock, and seemed to stop blinking. Teddy had instinctively moved to cover up Victoire but it wasn’t hard, even for a thirteen year old - _especially_ for a thirteen year old - to figure out that, whilst it wasn’t sex, it was definitely something; something with a capital s.

"Shit, shit shit shit, buggering, shit _bollocks_." Teddy started spewing profanity as soon as he was able to and then he burst into action, diving off the bed to wrestle James to the floor before the thirteen year old could turn and run. He held the wriggling James in a firm arm lock whilst Victoire hurried to get dressed.

"Mum! Dad! Dad! Dad! _Mum_! Teddy has Vi-” Teddy put his hand over James’ mouth and mentally cursed his own stupidity. How had he forgotten to lock the door? Of all the things, that had been the most simplest.

"I’m ready." Teddy looked over his shoulder at Victoire who was still struggling to get her arm into the dress and who’s hair looked the messiest Teddy had ever seen it. There were already other footsteps racing up the stairs and before Teddy could even think about shutting the door, Molly Jr, Albus and Lily had all appeared. James used their arrival to kick Teddy in the shin and suddenly the black haired boy was out of Teddy’s grip and racing down the stairs.

Victoire was dressed but Teddy was still only in his boxers and neither of them looked like the excuse ‘he was helping me to study’ was in any way true. Besides, James had seen them.

Teddy scrambled to pull his trousers on as he heard more footsteps stampeding up the stairs but then Harry and Ginny were there and he was still half naked with his belt undone and he had never more wished for the ground to swallow him up. He risked a quick look at Victoire and their eyes met; she was smothering a laugh. Of course she would find the situation funny. She wasn’t the one who had to face her dad. I am never lurking in dark corners again, Teddy thought.


End file.
